


Deredere Yui

by EasyMisty77



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bakadere Yui, Deredere Yui, Everyone loves Yui, F/M, Kinda OOC Yui, Multi, Snippets, Thirsty Yui, Yui appreciates ikemen, Yui is kind of an airhead, Yui-centric, but issokay she’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyMisty77/pseuds/EasyMisty77
Summary: When Seiji announced that he would be sending Yui off to their distant relatives, she jumped for joy.My take on how things might go if Yui was a more deredere character, because that’s my favourite kind ^^ This is a really casual fic with not much plot I think.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Everyone, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Kanato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Reiji, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Shuu, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

When Seiji announced that he would be sending Yui off to their distant relatives, she jumped for joy. Inwardly, of course, while maintaining a facade of dejection on the outside.

“How long will you be gone for?”

“At least half a year, a year at the most.” At this response,Yui bit her lip to suppress the growing grin on her face.

“And...when will I be sent off?”

“It would be preferable if you could be ready in at least 2 days’ time.”

“I understand”

“Thank you for always being so sensible, Yui.” Her father smiled at her with pride, and placed his hand on her head. But she didn’t think he’d still be smiling if he knew why she was being so complying. The blonde smiled at her father, nodded and left for her room.

Locking her door, Yui immediately jumped onto her bed and rolled around on it.  
“A year...! Finally...aah!!” She squealed to herself while hugging her pillow.

See, growing up in a church with a conservative priest for a father didn’t exactly leave Yui’s childhood full of freedom and adventure.  
It was always, “Yui, you can’t go there” or “Yui, you know what the rules are”.  
But, finally! She was going to have freedom for at most a whole year; she must have hit the jackpot.  
And even better, she was going to attend a new school away from all the mean, condescending girls at her current one.  
“I can’t wait to make new friends...and boys! I wonder if there are any nice ones there...hehehe”  
Having been sent to all-girls’ schools from kindergarten to middle school, Yui had never had any proper interaction with boys outside of her father and brief conversations with altar boys.  
She’d read so many romance novels with dreamy male leads, but also reminded herself that reality could often be disappointing. But it couldn’t be too disappointing, could it?

Humming a tune to herself, Yui opened her closet and grinned. Finally, all those hours spent researching the latest fashion trends would finally have been made use of. And the money she’d saved up to buy cute clothes were not wasted.   
Grabbing her suitcase and flinging it open on her bed, the blonde gleefully began packing her clothes, eager for the day of her freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, the day had come. The alarm didn’t even have the chance to go off because Yui switched it off in advance. She couldn’t fall asleep all night, and was practically vibrating in her bed out of excitement. 

The blonde jumped out of bed and into the shower, scrubbing herself thoroughly. She couldn’t have her first impression be ruined because she smelt bad, now could she?  
Once she was done with her shower, the blonde dried her hair and brushed it out.   
“Curse. These. Curls!” Sure they were cute and all, but maintaining them was such a pain.  
When she was done untangling her curls, she did her hair in its usual style.   
Her side fringe was clipped to the side, while the rest of her hair was gathered into a side ponytail.  
Satisfied with the outcome, she grabbed the outfit she had planned in advance- a white off-shoulder and black shorts- and put it on.  
Looking herself over in the mirror, Yui grinned, “Gosh, I look so cute...I’m sure they’ll love me! Hehe”

Grabbing her luggage and putting on her shoes, the blonde bid farewell to her room and made her way downstairs to where her cab was waiting.  
Yui made sure to be quick and careful not to bump into anyone, lest she get called out for her ‘inappropriate attire’.

Once she made it to where the cab was waiting, she greeted the driver cheerfully, who looked like he could use a nap. The driver loaded her luggage into the trunk, and drove.

——

Thanking the driver and waving, the blonde grabbed her suitcase and walked through the gates of the mansion, taking the time to look around as well.

“This sure looks...um, grand...?”  
The sheer size of the manor sure looked grand, but it looked covered in a mist of death.

“No matter, I’m sure the people here are great!”

Seeing as there was no doorbell in sight, Yui took to knocking on the huge door which she presumed was the entrance. Before she could introduce herself however, the door creaked open. 

“Ah, haha...I’ll be coming in, then...”  
She nervously laughed while walking in, before shutting the door behind her.

‘Whoa...it’s really dark in here...’

Just then, lightning struck, illuminating a corner of the room. ‘Oh, did it start raining?’  
Yui looked at the spot where the light of the lightning lit up, and noticed a sofa with someone lying on it.  
She excitedly walked towards the sofa, greeting the person “Hello! My name is Komori-ah” Noticing that the red haired boy-‘a boy!’- was asleep, Yui lowered her voice and sheepishly murmured an apology.

Standing in her spot, she wondered if she should stay here and wait for the red head to wake up, or if she should continue walking.

‘I guess it’d be rude of me to walk off when the owner is laying right here, so maybe I’ll just wait here.’  
Having decided, Yui looked for a free space on the sofa and sat herself down gingerly.  
While waiting, she scanned the interior of the house.  
“This sure is a nice house...” she murmured out lout.

“ ‘Course it’s a nice house! This is where yours’ truly stays!”   
Yui jumped at the sudden voice, and turned her head to locate it.  
Ah, the boy had woken up.  
The blonde scrambled to greet him, but was pulled by the wrist and pinned down onto the sofa.   
“This isn’t your house, so why are you making so much noise?”  
Shocked into silence, Yui stared at the boy’s face as it moved down to her neck.  
‘What’s going on...?’

Finally finding her voice, Yui blocked his face with her hands, stuttering “A-ah! I’m very sorry! My name is Komori Yui and I-“ again, she got cut off.  
The boy grabbed her hands off his face and shouted.  
“I don’t care who you are! For trespassing onto my property, I’m going to make you regret it.”   
“Wha-“  
‘Eeeh?’

Before he could do anything, another voice spoke up, “Ayato, what’s all the commotion?”  
The boy-Ayato, clicked his tongue, “why does it have to be Reiji?”, and in this moment, Yui took the chance to sit up, and stand on her feet.   
She looked at the originator of the new voice, and saw a tall bespectacled male dressed in a uniform.  
The uniformed male-Reiji, did not pay her any attention, but proceeded to berate Ayato, telling him to take his activities to his own room.

Feeling a misunderstanding, Yui interjected, “Ah, I am very sorry, that’s not the case! My name is Komori Yui, and I was sent by my father, Komori Seiji, to live here.”

Reiji turned his glare to the blonde, and seemed to think for a while before he told her to follow him.

‘This man seems unhappy...have I perhaps ruined my first impression?!’   
The thought dejected her as she followed quickly, luggage forgotten.

——

Sitting in what appeared to be the living room, Yui smiled nervously at Ayato who sat in the couch next to her and was now glaring at her.  
“Haha you’re Ayato, right? I’m sorry for earlier...”  
At her apology, the read head looked confused, but before he could say anything, Reiji told Yui to explain her circumstances.  
Yet again, they were interrupted by a new voice.   
“Is it true? There’s a cute human girl here?”  
‘Cute? Does that mean me? Ehe...’  
A dopey smile spread across her lips at the thought.

Yui looked up eagerly at the source of the new voice, but no one was there. Suddenly, she felt something lick her cheek.   
“Uwah! That tickles”   
She looked at the person who did that and was met with a handsome looking boy who donned a fedora and a stylish looking uniform.  
‘Oh, is this perhaps a form of greeting?’

“Mmhm, you smell nice and sweet”

Taking this as a compliment, Yui beamed, “Ah, thank you! I used a new lotion today,” and bowed in her seat.

The stylish boy looked perplexed and Yui was about to introduce herself when she felt another lick at her ear.   
Yui flinched from the sensation and turned around to locate the perpetrator. A purple haired boy.

“You two, that behaviour is impolite towards someone you don’t even know.”  
Reiji said sternly.

Yui blinked at him in surprise, “Oh, was that not a greeting?”

Reiji looked scandalised by her question, along with the three others who appeared slightly amused.

“I was wondering what that smell was, and it turns out it was a human. How dare you disturb my sleep?!” 

*BANG*

The white-haired boy who appeared out of nowhere punched the wall, crumbling it.  
Startled by this, Yui stood up and bowed her head down, “I’m very sorry!” She then quickly walked to the boy, “but are you okay? Doesn’t that hurt?” She took out a handkerchief and gave it to the boy, who pushed it away roughly.  
“Are you dumb? Why would it hurt!”

“Ah! Yes I’ve been told that I can be stupid-“ Chuckles erupted throughout the room “-but that seemed like it hurt, so...”  
Yui extended her handkerchief to the boy again.

The white haired boy looked down at the handkerchief and then back up at her, clicked his tongue and grabbed the cloth, prompting the blonde to beam widely at him before retaking her place on the couch. The two boys who had licked her before were sitting on both sides, so she took the centre space, smiling at both of them.

Reiji cleared his throat, impatience lacing his voice “So, has anyone been informed of Miss Komori Yui here, and the fact that she will be staying here?”

Silence filled the space for an awkward few seconds before a tired-sounding voice chimed out, “I have,” and Yui could swear the figure on the couch by the fireplace seemed to appear out of thin air, just like the two men by her side.  
“She’s the new prospective bride.”

‘Bride?’

“Oh, and we can’t kill her. According to that person.”

Reiji looked satisfied with this answer and turned to Yui, “Well, it appears that the misunderstanding has been cleared, so allow us to introduce ourselves. That is the eldest, Shu.” He motioned towards the man who spoke last, “I am the second, Reiji, and you have already met the third Ayato. Next are Kanato, Laito and Subaru,” he said this while motioning to each respective body.

Yui took the time to memorise their names, before she stood and introduced herself with a smile “I’m Komori Yui. It’s a pleasure to meet you all!”

Reiji nodded, apparently pleased with her manners, and asked if she had anymore questions.

“Ah, yes. I nearly forgot, haha. What did Shu mean by bride? And how did you all come in so quickly? Was it a magic trick?”

At this, the room went silent.

“You mean like this?”  
In a flash, Laito was next to her holding her shoulder. She didn’t even hear him getting up!

“Ah,yes! That’s amazing, how do you do it?”  
Yui turned to him with wonder in her eyes.

Laito was stunned for a second before he continued, “Well, Yui-Chan, do you believe in...vampires?”  
At this, Laito’s bright green eyes seemed to glow.

Yui’s eyes widened in surprise, and the gears in her head seemed to click. She was proud at how quickly she pieced together that information.  
She exclaimed, “Uwah! Really? So you guys,” she turned to Reiji, the most informative source for her, eyes twinkling, “are vampires?”

Sighing, he pushed his glasses up, “Yes, Miss Yui. We are vampires. Thank you for that, Laito. You don’t seem as shocked as normal people would be, though. Were you perhaps aware of our existence?”

Yui could hear the curiosity in his voice, and giggled, “Nope! But that’s really cool- I mean, amazing! Well, that answers one question, but what is a bride?”

“Well, I am afraid that I am unable to answer that question as of now. You will probably find that out in the near future, though.”

Satisfied with this answer, Yui nodded and smiled, thanking him.

“Ah, well, where should I go now, then?”

“We will be leaving for school in a few hours, so you should get some rest before that. Your uniform will be in your room.” He then turned to a butler who-she was guessing, just teleported like the brothers-stood still by the door, “Please take her to her room.”

“Okay, thank you very much, Reiji!”   
Yui bowed to Reiji, and the brothers and followed the same man who took her luggage, to her room.

——

“Hi, mister. What’s your name?” 

“...”

“You know, I was so excited for today I couldn’t sleep!”

“...”

“And I was kinda scared that they’re all guys, but I’m really happy they all seem like nice people!”

“...”

“Ah, are we here already? Thank you very much!”

“...”

The man silently bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

“...well! That was nice.”

Turning to her room, the blonde noted that her luggage was parked by the closet, and her uniform was hanging inside it.  
Facing the soft-looking bed, Yui took off her shoes and sank into the fluffy bed. The toll on her body from staying up all night was taking effect now, as her consciousness wandered.

‘They’re all nice, and handsome too... hehehe’

‘Oh wait, does that mean they’re gonna drink my blood? Ah, I’ll think about that when I’m awake...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this story was thought up after I sketched a Yui and decided to change up her hairstyle and then some of her personality. The end result was a Yui who’s a lil bit of a fashionista, an airhead, and a boy-crazy teenager. I hope you guys like the idea so far! I dunno how to include pictures on Ao3 yet, but when I find out, I’ll put it in to give you guys an image of how I envision my Yui to be! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yui stirred in her bed, eyes flinching from the light in her room. 

She could just turn her head and shield her eyes from the light, and fall back to sleep. But then the concept of time projected itself into her bleary mind.

It had been around 12 noon when she arrived at the house, and she spent roughly half an hour or less meeting the brothers. Seeing how she only wakes up after getting at least a whole 8 hours of sleep, she guessed that it was currently 8pm now. And since night school started at 9pm, it meant that she had less than an hour to prepare herself for school!  
At this, the blonde sprung into a sitting position, eyes still closed due to the crust in them. Well, at least that was proof of how well she’d slept.  
She mustered her strength into tearing her eyes open, and got out of bed with a yawn.

As she made her way into the bathroom, she noticed that what she was currently wearing was different from what she went to sleep with.  
‘Oh, they must have gotten a maid to change me! How sweet of them’  
Surely they didn’t want her to be sleeping in her out clothes, and thus had her changed into a more suitable attire for resting.  
Giggling to herself at this fact, Yui searched the vanity table for a scrunchie to pull her hair together, and a headband to push her bangs up.  
Once the blonde accomplished this task, she moved her body to begin her morning-or in this case, nightly-routine of washing her face.  
Once she was done, she made her way back to her room and brushed her hair in front of her mirror.

As she leaned closer to inspect her face, she murmured slowly, “Gosh, I...”, and then cheerfully announced, “look great!”  
She revelled in the moment, taking pride in her clear skin and not puffy face.

“Indeed you do, Yui-Chan~”  
A familiar leering voice sounded at her left ear, causing her to jump slightly in her seat.

Turning her head to the left, she gave him a halfhearted glare, “Laito-kun! Don’t you know it’s bad manners to come into someone’s room without asking?”  
She may have grown up sheltered, but she didn’t totally lack common sense. Even she knew that people should not be entering her room without asking first!

“Oh, my apologies, Yui-Chan,” though his face showed that he couldn’t really care less, ”but Reiji told me to make sure you were up and ready for school- I’m sure you already know he wouldn’t like it if you’re late.”  
Though the last line sent shivers down her spine, she couldn’t deny it was a pretty good reason. And he also thought she looked good! She pouted, “well, that’s justified. So I guess you’re forgiven.”

Laito seemed satisfied with this response, having moved his hand which was supporting his weight on the table, to running it through the blonde’s curly locks.

“Well, now that I’m forgiven, won’t you grant me a gift for reminding you?”  
The hat-wearing boy tapped his smirking lips with a finger.

The blonde tilted her head to the side, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. What was she supposed to gather from that action?  
“Uh, well, okay?”  
Setting her brush on the table, she brought her finger up to the vampire’s lips and tapped it against plush skin.

Laito blinked as Yui picked up her brush again to comb through her locks, but said nothing.

“Hehe, Laito-kun is weird..” Yui mused to herself.

“Yeah, he sure is!”  
An obnoxious voice suddenly cut through her thoughts and prompted her to look up at the source of the voice through her mirror. Laito’s cry of “rude!” Mostly went unnoticed.

“Ah, Ayato-kun! Good...evening?” The blonde smiled cheerily before remembering what she’d just chided Laito for, “wait, you didn’t knock either!”

This earned her a derisive snort from Ayato, who declared “I can do whatever I want!”

The obnoxious vampire then brought his hand to the blonde’s chin, bringing his face close to her neck.

“Eh-Ayato-kun, what are you doing?”  
Yui pressed her hands against his face.

“Aw, no fair! I want to sample Yui-Chan too!”  
Laito took hold of Yui’s shoulders and leaned down to the other side of her neck.

“Laito-kun, too! What are you doing!”  
Yui removed one hand from blocking Ayato’s face and brought it up to cover Laito’s face as well.

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re going to drink your blood.”  
Ayato said with such a matter-of-fact tone, like he expected Yui to know that.

“Well-! I know you guys are vampires, but are you really going to gang up on me like this?”  
It wasn’t that she minded getting her blood sucked, but she was pretty sure her anemia couldn’t take getting blood sucked out of her from two places.

Her words seemed to have little meaning to the two vampires, who were now restraining her hands easily.

“W-wait! You wouldn’t want to suck me dry now, right? Shu-san said you have to keep me alive!”

That seemed like enough to stop the two vampires from progressing further, and Yui internally cheered herself.

“Phew... now, this company was appreciated but I’d like it if you two could please leave now!”  
Thanks to that brief almost incident, her hair was all rumpled and she had to brush through it again.

“Huh??? Who do you think you are to be ordering yours truly around!”

“Eh...but I wanted to watch Yui change into her cute uniform.”  
Laito pouted while holding onto a female school uniform. He probably got in from the closet by teleporting there and back or something, Yui briefly explained in her mind. 

Eyebrow twitching, Yui folded her arms as she took the uniform from Laito’s hands and marched to the door. She opened the door, ready to usher the two vampires out, but when she turned around, her room was empty.

“Huh. Teleportation sure is convenient”

Yui stared blankly at her room, before remembering the time.

“Ah! Reiji-san’s gonna get mad if I’m late!”

Remembering Reiji’s strict aura which was reminiscent of her father’s, the blonde picked up her pace and rushed to get ready.

——————

Somehow, she’d managed to get ready on time, and in a presentable way, too! Her hair was cute, and so was her uniform!

She was currently sandwiched between the two red-heads in the limousine (which she was not marvelling at for the past 2 minutes since she got in).

Ignoring this fact, Yui took the time to look around at all the brothers.

Aside from Reiji, all of them seemed to be wearing custom-made uniforms.

“Fashionable...!”  
Yui’s eyes sparkled as she took in this information. Maybe these brothers are like really popular in school, or something!

“Hm? Did you say something, Yui-chan?”

“Ah! I was just thinking that- except for Reiji-san- all of your uniforms look so different, did you get them customised or something? It looks really cool!”

This earned a scoff from Reiji, who otherwise said nothing.

“Hah! Of course yours truly would have a cool uniform, I’m the best after all!”  
Seeing how he seemed so proud of his uniform, Yui kept her silence about his odd looking tie, and rolled up pants.

But apart from that walking fashion disaster, she appreciated how everyone else was different in their own way.

Kanato seemed to have incorporated some Victorian-style clothing with a ruffled blouse, Subaru had a punk-like look with his simple ripped tee under his blazer, and the choker-err necklace? Really added to his look too! 

Shu-san...had his uniform open to reveal a LOT of skin, but the way his blazer hung off his shoulders was cool, too! And that choker-like device on his neck-! In her defense, Yui was weak against people with chokers, or chokers in general.

Laito seemed to be most conscious of his appearance, with his fedora and fur lined blazer. But those pants... maybe it was a habit exclusive only to those three? Yui averted her gaze and looked elsewhere.

Finally, Reiji! He was so prim and proper, Yui didn’t think he’d made any changes to his uniform, aside from making the back end of his blazer longer. But other than that, he was a walking epitome of elegance.

Reiji seemed to notice her gaze on him, as he looked up at her, “Is there something you need from me, Yui-san?”

“Ah! No, I’m sorry Reiji-san. I was just admiring your uniform, hehe. It looks so neat, compared to...”  
She didn’t feel the need to complete her sentence, rather turning her eyes to the most opposite to Reiji in terms of appearance.

The person in question must have realised what she was talking about, because he sprang up right after, “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean, you pancake!” 

Appalled, Yui gaped in shock as she sputtered, “w-w-what?! I’m not a pancake!”  
She defended herself fervently, sitting up to face Ayato. 

The red-head just smirked and pointed right at her chest.  
“You so are! Look at that chest, it’s flat as an ironing board!”

Desperate to prove herself, Yui continued, “No, it’s not!”, she looked down to her chest and felt it with her hands, grinning triumphantly at the opposing red-head, “I felt a little bump! That means it isn’t flat, you stupid red-head!”

The whole car turned silent, and Yui’s grin dropped as she felt all eyes on her.  
The strongest state coming from a probably disdainful Reiji.

The silence was broken by Laito, who broke into laughter, which was followed soon after by Ayato.

“I guess Yui-chan isn’t a pancake, Ayato!” 

“Yeah, she’s got a little bump after all!”

Amidst all this laughter, Yui wanted to bury herself in a hole.

*BANG*

The whole car shook, and the laughter died down.

“Can’t you lot keep your mouths shut, you’re being a nuisance.”

Subaru, who was sitting quietly next to Shu, had dented the roof of the limo.

Heart pounding from the shock, Yui flushed, “I’m sorry, Subaru-kun! I won’t make anymore noise!”

The white-haired vampire just looked away and clicked his tongue.

Throughout the rest of the ride, Yui ignored the two red-heads who were poking fun at her.

—————

Once they reached the school, the shameful incident threat took place on the limo was far back in her thoughts.

‘I can’t wait to meet my new classmates! I hope the boys there are nicer than these guys...’

Yui followed Reiji’s instruction to follow Ayato to class, as they were in the same class.

“And a word of advice, do try not to embarrass yourself like before”

Yui could only nod sheepishly before running after Ayato.

Once she caught up to him, she saw that the classroom was already at half capacity. Yui followed Ayato’s finger and set her bag down at a table in the back.  
This was her seat, right? It had her name on it after all.

The girl in front of her turned around and gasped, “are you a new kid? We didn’t hear about a transfer student coming today!”

The girl’s loud words apparently caught the attention of her other classmates, and soon Yui’s desk was swarmed with new people asking her different questions such as,

“Where are you from?”

“Are you mixed?”

“Why’d you suddenly transfer?”

The blonde tried her best to answer these questions one by one, but the crowd was quickly dispersed by the home room teacher calling the students to be seated.

Geez, these students are a lot friendlier than what she was used to, or was expecting.

The home room teacher, Tanaka-san, called Yui to the front to introduce herself, to which she did with a beaming smile,  
“Good evening everyone, my name is Komori Yui! I was originally from Minamigaoka, and I’ve moved here because of my father’s business.” There was some chatter at this, which was quickly settled by Tanaka-san. 

“I didn’t get to make many friends in my previous school, but I’m hoping to get to know you all better here! Please take care of me!”

Yui ended her speech with a bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I hope you guys like this chapter! I know I kinda deviated from the main plot, but this is all just a really casual thing, so I don’t think I’ll be focusing too much on some stuff!


End file.
